A jump through time
by I am Tiny
Summary: David Tennant/OC ! Amanda Folley se porte volontaire pour tester le projet scientifique de sa sœur, une machine à voyager dans le temps. Persuadée que ça ne va pas marcher, la jeune femme se retrouvera bien surprise lorsqu'elle apparaîtra en 1994, et qu'elle va rencontrer une certaine personne occupée à jouer le rôle d'un maniaco-dépressif dans Takin' over the Asylum…
1. Prologue : The time machine

**David Tennant ne m'appartient pas. **

**Seuls mes OC le font. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

The time machine

Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était une bonne idée de venir. J'étais en route pour le laboratoire de ma sœur, j'allais lui apporter son repas. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison et dieu sait ce qu'elle a mangé là-bas. Sophie restait cloitrée dans son travail parce qu'en se moment, elle travaillait sur un projet, un très gros projet. Une machine à voyager dans le temps. Plutôt énorme comme truc, non ? Malgré le fait que c'était une chose très excitante, moi-même étant fan de Doctor Who ou bien de Retour vers le Futur, ça me paraissait légèrement impossible. Pas pour toujours bien sûr, mais maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait marcher parce que je trouvais que c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Nous n'étions qu'en 2014, et cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle travaillait sur le projet. Ca lui venait tellement à cœur et de plus, elle l'avait fait pour moi. Quand j'ai recommencé à regarder Doctor Who, en 2005, je lui avais dit à quel point j'aurai voulu avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps. Etant une scientifique, elle a commencé à me faire des théories par rapport au voyage dans le temps et puis un jour, elle s'est mise à travailler dessus. Et ces derniers mois, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était proche, qu'elle avait presque terminé. J'ai garé ma voiture sur le parking du laboratoire avant de me hâter de rentrer, il était en train de pleuvoir.

J'ai dit bonjour à l'homme de l'accueil, Bobby était son nom, avant de descendre dans les sous-sols, où était ma sœur. Je suis sortie de l'ascenseur, un sac à la main remplit de nourriture pour elle et son équipe. Ils n'étaient que trois en tout. Il y avait ma sœur, Brian et Thomas. Tous les quatre, nous étions un peu comme une famille, les garçons adoraient quand je venais leur rendre visite. Je les ai vu sourire quand ils m'ont vu arriver.

« Bonjour les enfants ! ». Souris-je.

« Amanda ! ». Je les ai rapidement embrassés avant d'aller voir Sophie.

« Ça fait une semaine que tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison. »

« J'y suis presque Amanda, j'en suis sûre j'y suis presque. ». J'ai soupiré, avant de poser le sac sur le bureau. Immédiatement, Tom arrêta de travailler pour fourrer son nez dans le sac. Je lui ai giflé la main lorsqu'il essaya de prendre la nourriture qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« T'imagine que c'est moi qui vous nourri ? ». Soupirais-je, en sortant les sandwichs pour leur donner.

« Merci ! ». Appela Brian.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu en es ? ». Elle me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je compte la tester aujourd'hui. ». Elle haussa les sourcils. « Tu veux la voir ? »

« Ouais. ». Souris-je. « J'aimerai ça. »

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour que je la suive, avant qu'elle me ne me conduise en face de la machine. C'était une sorte de tube en métal, ça m'avait beaucoup fait penser à la première forme du TARDIS, que l'on avait vu lorsque le premier Docteur s'est échappé de Gallifrey, lors du dernier épisode de la saison 7 « The Name of the Doctor (Le nom du Docteur en VF) ». Je me suis mise à sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa surface froide. J'ai frissonné. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que ça allait réussir. C'était beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, même si j'avais fois en ma sœur et que je rêvais d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps depuis toujours.

« Elle est magnifique. ». Souris-je. « Et comment ça marche ? »

« Et bien, j'ai juste à entrer les coordonnées ici. ». Dit-elle en tapant dans l'ordinateur. « Puis, je dois abaisser ce levier. »

« Et comment on fait pour revenir ? »

« C'est assez simple. J'ai mis un décompte. Au bout d'une heure, qu'importe ce que tu fais ou bien ou tu es, tu réapparaîtras dans la machine. »

« Mais elle n'est pas censé venir avec toi ? La machine je veux dire. »

« Non n'en sommes pas encore là. ». Rit-elle. « Pour l'instant, nous pouvons juste faire voyager une personne. »

« Alors ce n'est pas possible de voyager quand on veut ? »

« Non, pas encore, mais on est en train de travailler dessus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé ? ». Demandais-je en pointant le tube.

« Mandy. ». J'ai tourné la tête vers elle. « Je l'ai appelé Mandy. ». Je lui ai souri.

« Merci. »

« Elle mérite de porter ton surnom. »

« Ha ha. ». J'ai secoué la tête. « Alors, je peux l'essayer ? »

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Tu as dit que tu devais la tester aujourd'hui. »

« Oui mais… »

« Tu as fait cette machine à voyager dans le temps pour moi. ». Rétorquais-je. « Laisse-moi l'essayer. »

« Je ne compte pas la tête avec un être humain, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« T'allais le faire avec quoi ? Avec une pomme ? ». J'ai arqué un sourcil. « Cette pomme ne pourra pas te dire où elle était ni même quand. »

« … »

« Combien est-ce qu'il y a de chance pour qu'elle marche ? ». Demandais-je.

« 41 % »

« Et bien voilà, j'ai 59 % de chance de rester ici. C'est largement la moyenne. ». J'ai souri. « Laisse-moi faire. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce n'est pas aussi grave. Tu devras bien la tester avec un humain et tu ne pourras pas te porter volontaire. S'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi, ce sera plus grave. Tu as besoin d'être ici pour t'assurer que je revienne. ». Elle sembla réfléchir.

« D'accord. ». Céda-t-elle. « Mais si jamais il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur, tu cries. »

« Promis. ». Souris-je. Je suis entrée dans le tube métallique, avant de me tourner vers eux. Elle m'attacha alors un petit bracelet.

« Ne le perds surtout pas, c'est grâce à ça que tu pourras revenir. »

« Oui chef. ». Je leur ai souri. « Je vous revois dans une heure, hein ? ». Ils ont hoché la tête, et j'ai vu ma sœur abaisser un levier. Mais rien ne se passa. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, toujours rien..

« Sophie ! ». Appelais-je. « Je ne crois pas que ça march… »

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase, mon corps me brûla et tout devint noir.

* * *

**A/N :** Cette histoire sera rapide, il n'y a que sept chapitre, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue. J'avais cette idée depuis un bon moment, après avoir vu Takin' over the Asylum, je l'ai enfin écrite !

**Un commentaire est aussi apprécié qu'un bébé phoque !**

**A bientôt, **

**Tiny**


	2. A familiar stranger

**David Tennant ne m'appartient pas. **

**Seuls mes OC le font. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_A familiar stranger_

* * *

Mon corps heurta violemment le sol si bien que j'ai eu l'impression que mes os allaient se briser. A plat contre le par terre, j'ai levé ma tête pour constater qu'il pleuvait. Super, au moins, la météo n'a pas changé. J'ai gémi en essayant de me relever, je sentais une coupure sur ma joue et sur mes mains. Je me suis appuyé contre un mur en régulant ma respiration. Ma tête tournait et j'avais des nausées. J'essayais de rester droite, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal, j'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sur mes pieds. Une fois rentrée, je dirai à Sophie de faire quelque chose contre ça, une pilule ou une piqûre, parce que c'était presque insupportable. Et en plus de ça, j'étais frigorifiée, mes habits étaient déjà trempés et le vent n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Mademoiselle ? ». Appela une voix. « Vous allez bien ? ». Je me suis retournée vers la personne qui me parlait, pour tomber face à face avec un jeune homme. Il était habillé chaudement, ce n'était pas étonnant avec ce froid et il avait un parapluie. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais j'avais un peu du mal à mettre mes idées en place. « Mademoiselle ? ». J'étais sur le point de répondre, quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur mon front. J'ai froncé les sourcils avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Au dessus de moi ce tenait le même homme qui m'avait adressé la parole dans la rue. Je m'étais sûrement évanouie et il m'avait ramené chez lui. J'espérais de tout cœur que ce n'était pas un psychopathe. Il ne me manquerait plus que ça après avec fait un voyage dans le temps. J'ai gémi de douleur, avant d'essayer de me redresser, mais le jeune homme m'en empêcha. Je n'avais même pas la force de le combattre, tellement que j'étais extenuée.

« Non, vous devez vous reposer. ». M'expliqua un accent écossais. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, avant de me figer.

« David ? ». Il arqua un sourcil. « David Tennant ? »

« Je vous connais ? ».Je l'ai regardé pendant plusieurs secondes, encore sous le choc.

« Non… je… ». Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Je vous connais du futur ? Ben voyons ! « J-je t'ai vu au théâtre. »

« Oh ! ». Réalisa-t-il. « Je vois. »

« Je peux avoir de l'eau, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. ». Il se leva et alla dans sa cuisine. J'en ai profité pour pouvoir me relever. Ma tête me faisait beaucoup moins mal que tout à l'heure et mes habits n'étaient plus trempés. Attendez… comment est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient ne plus être mouillés ? J'ai soulevé la couverture pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas mes vêtements, c'était des vêtements d'hommes. David arriva vers moi, un verre à la main.

« Tu as changé mes vêtements. ». Il a rougi.

« O-ouais… mais je n'ai pas regardé ! Je le jure ! ». Promit-il. « Mais avec vos vêtement trempés, vous auriez attrapé la mort ! ». J'ai légèrement souri à la rougeur de ses yeux.

« Tout va bien. »

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ? ». J'ai arqué un sourcil.

« Devrais-je ? »

« Non ! »

« David, tu m'as ramené chez toi alors que je suis une parfaite inconnue, tu m'as tenu au chaud et tu m'as épargné un rhume. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. ». Il soupira de soulagement.

« J'avais peur que vous me preniez pour un pervers ou un truc dans le genre… ». Avoua-t-il, un sourire nerveux sur son visage.

« Toi ? Un pervers ? ». J'ai ri. « Non, ça ne te va pas. ». Il m'a regardé pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Vielle, avec ce vouvoiement. ». Il a ri.

« Vous n'êtes pas vieille. ». Assura-t-il. « Vous êtes magnifique. ». J'ai ri.

« J'ai sept ans de plus que toi. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique. ». J'ai rougi.

« Merci David. ». Mon ventre s'est alors fait entendre. Mes joues se rougirent d'embarrassement alors qu'il m'a souri.

« Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, essayer de vous reposer d'accord ? »

« Je peux aider. ». Assurais-je.

« Peut-être une autre fois, je vous préfère au lit. ». J'ai arqué un sourcil. Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Non ! Pas comme ça, je veux dire au lit mais pas… ». J'ai ri.

« C'est bon David. ». Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé… ». Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec… ». Il gesticula sa main dans ma direction. J'ai souri doucement.

« Je sais, et ce n'est pas grave. ». Il hocha la tête.

« Je vais préparer à manger. »

* * *

David avait insisté pour que je mange dans le lit. Il ne voulait pas que j'attrape froid. Alors il m'avait emmené un plateau avec de la soupe. Il m'avait dit que ça me ferait du bien, de toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mâcher non plus alors ça m'arrangeait un peu. Il a mangé avec moi aussi, pour ne pas que je reste seule. Il m'a donc parlé et il m'a expliqué qu'en ce moment, il jouait dans Takin' over the Asylum. J'avais vu cette série il y a longtemps, je crois qu'il jouait le rôle d'un maniaco-dépressif dedans. J'ai ri à cette pensée. David était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

« Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, mais je ne connais pas votre nom. ». J'ai ri.

« Folley. Amanda Folley. »

« Amanda. ». J'aimais le son que faisait mon prénom sur sa langue. « C'est un beau prénom pour une belle demoiselle. ». J'ai ri.

« Et tu dis que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les femmes ? ». J'ai plissé mon nez alors qu'il a rougi et qu'il a regardé ses mains, n'osant pas croiser mon regard.

« Je… ». J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne.

« David, je te taquine, cesse donc de tout prendre au sérieux. ». Il s'est détendu légèrement. « Au fait… je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais… combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? »

« Une demi-journée. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Une demi-journée ? Mais Sophie m'avait dit qu'au bout d'une heure j'étais censée revenir ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours là ? Pourquoi est-ce je n'étais pas revenue ? Est-ce que quelque chose de mal s'est passé ? Est-ce que je vais rester coincer ici pour le reste de ma vie ? Dans ma panique, je ne faisais même pas attention à David qui me parlait. Est-ce que j'allais devoir vivre ici seule ? Je ne pouvais même pas aller voir ma famille, pour leur raconter mon histoire. Ils me prendraient pour une folle et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était de me retrouver internée dans un asile psychiatrique. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par le front de David collé contre le mien. Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'asseoir sur le lit, j'étais beaucoup trop plongée dans mes pensées pour ça. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait les yeux fermé. Il était en train de prendre ma température. Il les rouvrit et je fus surprise de les voir aussi foncés. Ils étaient presque noirs. Tellement noirs que j'en ai eu des frissons.

« Vous avez de la fièvre, êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? ». J'ai essayé de faire une phrase, mais rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit, alors j'ai juste hoché la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai… ». J'ai léché mes lèvres. « Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi… ». Répondis-je, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rouges. Avec hésitation, il m'a pris dans ses bras.

« Vous... vous pouvez rester chez moi si vous voulez, Mademoiselle Folley. ». Je l'ai regardé pendant quelques secondes. « Enfin… je sais qu'on ne se connais pas… et que je suis un étranger total, mais j'aimerai apprendre à vous connaître, et en ce moment je ne travaille pas… et puis vous n'avez nulle part où aller… alors… ». Je me suis mise à sourire.

« A une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu dois me tutoyer et m'appeler Amanda. ». Il m'a souri.

« D'accord, Amanda. »

« Merci David. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. ». Promis-je. « Je ferais le ménage, la cuisine… ». Il a ri.

« Tout d'abord, remets-toi, et ensuite on verra. »

Je l'ai regardé pendant plusieurs secondes avec fascination. J'avais rencontré David une fois, enfin, le David de mon époque, lors d'une convention de Doctor Who (C'était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie. Il avait été si gentil…), mais le David qui se tenait devant moi était tout à fait différent. Surement parce qu'il était plus jeune, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… quelque chose de si beau et si chaud, on aurait dit une étincelle. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue avant de l'y embrasser tendrement. Il me regarda, rougissant et confus.

« Merci. »

Il avait compris, je n'avais pas besoin de dire plus.

* * *

Pour faire passer le temps, il a allumé la télévision. Par chance, c'était sa semaine de congé, alors ça tombait plutôt bien pour moi. Nous étions assis sur le canapé, silencieux, en train de regarder Retour vers le Futur. C'était l'une de mes trilogies préférées. J'adorais le personnage de Doc. Il était juste… excellent. J'ai vérifié que David ne prêtait pas attention, avant de m'éclipser dans la cuisine et de sortir mon téléphone. Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait s'il me voyait avec un Iphone 4S dans les mains, tout en sachant que c'était lui mon fond d'écran. Enfin, une photo de lui et de moi à la convention où je l'ai rencontré. Je doute qu'on puisse en trouver dans les magasins à cette époque. J'ai cherché le numéro de ma sœur parmi mes contacts, avant de l'appeler. Cela sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Allo Sophia, c'est moi, Mandy. Je… »

« Je suis désolée. ». S'excusa la voix à l'autre bout du fil. « Mais je pense que vous vous êtes trompée de numéro. ». Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure.

« Oh… non. Je suis désolée… bonne journée. »

« Ce n'est rien. De même. »

Puis ça a raccroché. J'ai mis mon téléphone dans ma veste maintenant sèche, avant de m'accroupir et de mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots. Les gens pensaient que c'était bien, voyager dans le temps. Mais quand on se retrouve toute seule, sans contact avec sa famille, c'était très flippant. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir fait cette foutue expérience… Les gens me diraient que c'était plutôt bien, j'étais avec David Tennant, dans mon pays. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. D'un côté j'étais heureuse d'être ici avec lui, vraiment. C'était une chance incroyable même. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire si jamais il y avait des effets secondaires à cause du voyage dans le temps ?

Si je commençais à me désintégrer ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si mon corps voulait revenir mais que je me retrouvais coincée entre deux époques sans possibilité de retour ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans ce cas là ? Je serai totalement perdue. J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de me relaxer, mais mon corps tremblait sans même que je ne le veuille. Au plus j'essayais d'arrêter et au plus je tremblais plus fort contre mon grès. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte lorsqu'une forte paire de bras m'enlaça. Je me suis tournée pour nicher ma tête contre la poitrine de David. Il m'a porté jusque dans sa chambre et il m'a couché sur son lit. Il ne m'a jamais quitté. Il est resté pour que je puisse pleurer sur lui. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux en me murmurant des mots doux pour me calmer. Chose qui a marché après plusieurs minutes.

« Tu veux en parler ? ». Il me demanda doucement. J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non… »

« Je comprends. ». Il m'embrassa sur le front, comme s'il voulait chasser tous mes démons. « Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu n'as pas encore tout récupéré. »

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. ». J'ai baillé. « Je suis crevée. ». Il se leva du lit.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé. ». J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Mais c'est ton lit. »

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« Mais… ». Il m'a souri doucement.

« C'est bon, Amanda. ». Rassura-t-il. « Je peux survivre tu sais. On verra ça demain. »

« Mouais… ». Murmurais-je, mes yeux se fermant. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour pouvoir argumenter contre lui.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Nuit'… »

Je me suis donc endormie, essayant de ne pas penser à demain.

* * *

**A/N :** Merci pour le favoris et le commentaire !

**Leazkmortel :** Heureuse que le concept te plaise ) Je t'ai envoyé un lien sur twitter de la page wiki de Takin' over the Asylum. )

**Un commentaire est aussi apprécié que le dixième Docteur.**

**A bientôt, **

**Tiny**


End file.
